


50 kisses- 51 actually

by Brxvery



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, 20-Year-Old Louis, Boyfriends, Fluff, Glasses Louis, M/M, OT3, Oops and Hi, Tattoos, Zourry - Freeform, always in my heart, baby louisandharry, cute af louisandharry, cute larry, don't fight me on that one, fetus boyfriends, harryandlouis, larry fluff, little twink louis, louisandharry, louisandharry fluff, weird to say it like that.., writing my death note tbh, xfactor - Freeform, xfactor harry, xfactor louis, xfactor memories, yours sincerely, zayn probably helped with the font anyways tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brxvery/pseuds/Brxvery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I want to be with you wherever you go. I never want to forget.' 'Always in my heart, right?' It's the ink that tells their story, but what about the story behind the ink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 kisses- 51 actually

**Author's Note:**

> It had to happen someway, didn't it?

Harry woke to the quiet vibration of his phone. Time to get up, he knew.. But god, he didn't want to.. He was so worn out from the concert last night, and he had Louis all cuddled up to him, so why would he want to get up? He honestly didn't care if he and Louis got in trouble- he'd take the blame and say he slept in, like usual. He didn't like anyone getting mad at Louis, so he _always_ made up some lame excuse to cover the both of their asses.

Being eighteen, and Louis being twenty, god, they were a handful. It was all in that cliché-type of thing. All of that crazy intense love between them two, and though some people thought it would just fade away by the time they were a bit older, after xFactor, well, they were wrong.

Right now, two years after xFactor in 2012, Louis and Harry couldn't have wanted more. They were on their first tour with their three best friends- what else? Living the dream.. Literally. What else could anyone want? Their mothers had both been so accepting, so willing to do absolutely anything to make sure they were comfortable together. It was nothing but respect and comfort from their close friends and families.. Nothing could be better, really. 

And, right now, laying with Louis's head in the crook of his arm- well, technically, they were both just a tangle of their bodies being curled up- everything was so perfect. Harry's lips were literally right by Louis's temple, and it was just so tempting.. But he didn't want to wake Louis. His boyfriend of literally _two_ years still had him starstruck, and going off of this, he would always be. 

"Haz," he heard a soft mumble followed by a bit of fumbling around- some shifting and a soft groan. "Literally- how did we get _knotted_?" Louis chuckled softly, just pressing closer. 

His arms skimmed across Harry's bare back, softly humming. "I don't know how you're never cold while sleeping in just boxers? Literally," he murmured, looking up at Harry with sleepy eyes. Something he always enjoyed in the morning was looking at harry literally looking so.. soft. Soft in the way that his hair was all tousled and in a messy bed head. Soft because his eyes were such a pretty green, all clear and innocent with youth. 

Louis loved their age difference. He loved babying Harry as much as possible, though he knew that the day that Harry would be taller than him was coming up. No matter what, he still saw the little baby fats Harry had- the slightly plush cheeks and unruly baby curls, even his voice changes and the slight voice cracks- he found it hard to actually accept that his baby was actually growing up.

Laying in Harry's arms wasn't as hard, though. He found it easy to get lost in the time they spent together, the time that was solely theirs to enjoy. He always tried to find a way to express his love for Harry- though he couldn't exactly do much in public because of the constant watch they had from media and all... And he knows he shouldn't complain, because hell, this is literally living his childhood dream of being a professional singer.. It was just hard to accept that he couldn't be open with himself- open with Harry..

He literally couldn't wait for the day that he could be free to as much as he wanted with Harry out in public.. To hold hands and kiss.. To do all of those things couples do.

A soft grumbling sound was heard, followed by a soft giggle; Harry. "Lou? Can we go have breakfast? I know that we've got some groceries- and if not, I can phone Liam? Zayn said he was visiting us later, anyways.." he murmured, his voice slightly deeper with more rasp. "And... I was maybe thinking that we could skip that stupid meeting thing that we were supposed to go to, today. Liam and Niall are going- and Zayn has his time off- so shouldn't we? Anyways, we'd be late, already," he slightly rambled. 

"Oh, just hush. We always skip," Louis chuckled, sitting up with a stretch and a slight shiver. "I honestly don't know how you sleep practically naked when we've always got the AC running- I don't even know why," he smiled fondly at his boyfriend, watching him get up and stretch as well.  
-

Needless to say, Harry did all the cooking. Louis would often try, but unless you counted the cereal that he brought Harry in bed.. Then, no. He didn't cook. But he always watched.

Today was no different. He sat perched on the counter, glasses on, softly humming some song he heard on the radio, his legs dangling. "I'd probably be starving by myself if I didn't have my own personal chef, y'know?" he teased. Pleasingly, he saw a dimpled smile in return, though Harry didn't look up. 

"You're _already_ tiny, Lou. I'm nearly taller, now! I wouldn't let you starve. Never," Harry said assuredly, lowering the temperature of the pan he had the bacon on. He opted for making a simple breakfast; bacon with omelets. He knew Louis would eat mostly anything that he made, but still... He loved to spoil his boyfriend, since he was always spoiled by the older boy. 

He watched as Louis slipped himself off the counter, going right behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Cute," he had whispered, kissing right at Harry's shoulder with a little smile. "And can we sit on the couch? I really want to cuddle and all. I'll even feed you since you've cooked for me," he giggled, gently squeezing at Harry's midsection.

They both didn't know why they were so touchy- but apparently, hearing from the other boys, they always were. 

They just couldn't help it.

Harry just smiled in response to Louis, nodding as he turned his head, managing to kiss Louis face a bit, laughing a bit to himself for his unsuccessful attempt to kiss his boyfriend. Since they were much closer now, he could hear Louis's soft humming; the sweet melody of his voice that he so dearly loved. He definitely wanted to get Louis more solos with the new songs..

Though he was a bit preoccupied with the thoughts of Louis- the thought of sitting on the couch and letting someone feed him; Harry finished cooking. He got the two omelets and nine pieces of bacon onto one plate, feeling Louis unwrap his arms from his waist. Getting the plate, he turned and watched as Louis got drinks- water for himself, apple juice for Harry. If anything, he loved the unison they worked in. It was pleasant to know that he literally had found his other half.

Louis held the glass of water and the little apple box carton. Of course, Harry had been the one who went out and bought those little children sized apple juice boxes... Louis didn't particularly mind, honestly. If it made Harry happy, then it sure as hell made him happy, too. He let Harry grab the utensils as he held the drinks, going over to the living room in their little flat.

The flat was far from being over extravagant, but it was cozy and purely theirs. After being on xFactor, both the boys had already planned how they were going to live together. Both were quite content with how everything was- their house being in a nice area, and they could just live happily as is. 

Plopping down on the couch, Louis set the drinks on the coffee table, grabbing the remote for the tv to turn it on. There was some time spent channel surfing until he just turned it on some random music channel, letting the music play. "Harryyyyyy," he whined, wanting his boyfriend to just hurry up so they could talk and cuddle- just be close. "Where are youuuu," he said in a sing song voice.

"Here, my love," Harry came in, holding their breakfast and the utensils. "You didn't make it like a little fort," he teased, though he honestly didn't mind. It was actually getting a bit hard to fit together when he was growing. He used to fit into Louis's sweaters just as much and comfortably as Louis, though now, the sweaters were getting tighter around his shoulders and torso. He's honestly been trying not to put on muscle mass, but with all the working out they had to do, there wasn't much he could do. 

Smiling up at Harry fondly, Louis moved some pillows around so that the couch had a space for them to both lay. "C'mere, Harold. I'm starving and in need of some serious cuddles," he teased, moving so that Harry could lay by him.

Harry sat down, holding the plate in his lap as Louis situated himself by his side, head resting against Harry's bare shoulder. "Breakfast for my love," Harry chuckled softly, kissing Louis's forehead. He grabbed a fork, cutting a piece of the omelet for Louis, blowing the piece before holding the fork by Louis's mouth. 

Louis opened his mouth, taking the omelette into his mouth, letting out an appreciative sound. "Thank you," he murmured, chewing the delicious egg. Sometimes, he wondered how the hell was Harry so good at cooking, but he didn't question it. He just appreciated it. 

He watched as Harry took a piece of the omelette for himself, his head slightly tilted so that it was lightly leaning on Louis's. Sneakily, Louis grabbed a piece of bacon, giggling as he took a bite, closing his eyes in content. It was always so comfortable to just have Harry there for him; always looking out for him. 

He's never felt more madly in love. 

"Hey, Lou?" Harry murmured after each of them having a few more bites of the omelette and the bacon. "I wanted to talk to you about something. It's been on my mind for awhile, and I wanted to bring it up with you, y'know?" he murmured, moving away from Louis for a bit to grab his carton of apple juice from the table. 

A bit puzzled, Louis just watched Harry. "Hmm? Is something wrong? Something bothering you, Harry?" he asked, worried that he was being annoying to Harry or something. Harry was't always serious- and sometimes it slightly scared Louis when he got all of the sudden serious. 

After taking a few sips of his apple juice, Harry put the carton back on the coffee table, setting the plate with the breakfast foods down by it. 

"Well, no. Not a problem. It's just a thought that I've been having. And I wanted you to know about it... You might disagree with it since it's not really your style and all, but.. Yeah," Harry said, sounding a bit flustered, slightly blushing. 

He sat back with Louis, cuddling up to his boyfriend, tucking under Louis's arm. "So.. What I've been thinking about some tattoos.. And yeah, I've got the star and the quote and everything- but I've been thinking of some tattoos that would probably mean the world to me," he murmured, nuzzling into Louis's chest because he still felt a bit shy about this idea. 

Louis raised an eyebrow as he slightly nuzzled Harry's hair with his nose. "Babe," he murmured with a faint smile. "You know you can tell me anything. What about these tattoos? You want new ones?" he prompted, hoping Harry would continue.

With a faint nod, Harry looked up. "I want a new one. But.. But I thought maybe _we_.. We could get ones together? Like- I guess, not together- but matching ones," he said in a rambling tone, blushing even darker as he looked to Louis. Seeing Louis staring back, fringe slightly messy and the blues in his eyes magnified with his glasses.. Harry nearly just swooned. He was still nervous, though. What if Louis didn't like his idea and thought it was stupid?

"Matching tattoos? Like what? The whole half a heart thing?" Louis asked, not really catching onto what Harry wanted.

"Matching- yeah, but not cliché like that..- Oh! Do you remember xFactor?" Harry asked, biting his lip hard. "Well, even if you do, I'm going to have a story time with you... Anyways, we met at the toilets. And I basically walked into you, quite literally. And basically, you were all cutesy with your 'Hi! I'm Louis!", and all I did was stand there like an idiot, like 'oops! I'm so sorry!" he said, smiling at the memory.

The memory seemed like ages ago, though it had only been two years ago. Despite that, it was a memory that Louis could recall quite clearly. "Yeah, I remember that. Though I think you were just nervous about trying out that day," he pointed out, lightly stroking Harry's cheek with a chuckle. "You still blush the same, 'cept you used to bite your lip lots. It was cute, still is."

"I- _Lou_ ," Harry whined. He had to pause to pull himself together after Louis's compliments. He found that Louis _still_ had that type of effect on him, even now. "Okay- so I brought up the xFactor because I was thinking about getting 'hi' tattooed on my arm," he said, his words slightly blurring together by the end of the sentence. "And maybe.. Maybe you could get the word 'oops'? I know you're not the biggest tattoo fan- and that you generally don't get them- but Lou, I just want to always be with you in some way.. In any way. And.. And I figured that this would be a way that you thought creative..?" 

With furrowed eyebrows, Louis looked at Harry. "You want to get those words tattooed.. I.. Well, I think that the way you're putting it.. I s'pose that.. Yeah, it's creative.. Wait- you said that this has been on your mind for awhile now?" he asked, rubbing his boyfriend's back. 

Harry meekly nodded to Louis, biting his lip. 

"How long have you been planning this all out?" Louis mused, just fighting off the fond he knew that was probably gushing from his features. He received no response for his question except a shy blush. 

"Y'know, love, you're an absolute idiot. But you're my idiot- and might I add that I really fucking love you. Like _a lot_. You know I'd do anything for you.. But you have to be there for me, okay? I'm practically a whiny little girl with needles, and even though I like tattoos.. I still get all worked up. Hold my hand at the parlor, and it's a done deal," Louis smiled at Harry.

With Louis's words, Harry felt ecstatic. He looked at Louis with fond eyes, a bright, bright green as he pressed his head against Louis's chest. He took in a deep breath, smiling at the mixed scent of the laundry detergent on Louis's clothes and the smell of Louis. "Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou _thankyou_ ," he whispered.

"Hey, hey- wait- I think you owe me something though. Like- fifty kisses. I mean, I _am_ going to whine like a little girl when I get it. So I'm pretty sure that I deserve kisses," Louis smirked playfully, pulling Harry up so that their faces were equal.

A wide smile spread on Harry's face as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to Louis's lips. "I'll be there to take care of you when you're whining," he giggled, pressing another kiss to Louis's lips. "I," _kiss_ "love," _kiss_ "you," _kiss_ "so," _kiss_ "much." _kiss_.

And fifty kisses later, Harry leans over Louis, lips slightly swollen from all the kisses, though still smiling. Both of them are.

"Hey Haz?" Louis whispered.

"Yes?"

"Actually, I think I said fifty-one," Louis giggled, pulling Harry down, closing his eyes as their lips pressed together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch to @tiniestlouis because of the title and inspiration to write this. Polly and I could seriously write some hardcore fluff. You should tweet me @inkediwt if you liked this tbh.


End file.
